The Royal Guard Dog
by Ell Roche
Summary: As far back as Namikaze Naruko can remember, the only person who's always been at her side is Inu-sama, the Legendary ANBU Captain—her personal guard.


**Title:** The Royal Guard Dog

**Pairing:** Future Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Naruko

**Summary:** As far back as Namikaze Naruko can remember, the only person who's always been at her side is Inu-sama, the Legendary ANBU Captain—her personal guard.

* * *

Namikaze Naruko knew that her father loved her. There was no question about it. It was a simple fact. However, she also knew that her father, Namikaze Minato—the Fourth Hokage—loved the village of Konoha more than he loved her.

When she was still a young child, she had wanted to be Hokage. Yet, as the years passed, and she realized what being Hokage truly meant, her dream changed. She didn't want a position that would take her away from her family almost all year long, a job with countless hours and brief breaks. She didn't want her children to grow up knowing that they were loved, but not more than a place. Oh, she knew it was the villagers her father loved to protect, not just the buildings, but that didn't make a difference to her. When she finally had a family, neither a job nor strangers would be placed higher in her heart than it.

Naruko stared at herself in the floor-length mirror in her bedroom. The leaf headband she had received after graduating last week was dull. Leaving it shiny and perfect would only help to give away her position—something no sane ninja would allow. She had handed it to Inu-sama the second she got home, and he had returned it to her altered. It was now dull, blacked out almost entirely, and curved to wear around her neck, so that it would protect her jugular from being sliced open. The rest of her outfit had been gifted to her by Inu-sama as well: black shinobi pants (because fighting in a skirt was stupid and exposed too much skin), bandaged wraps from her feet to her knees, black sandals, a long-sleeved black shirt with bandaged wraps to her wrists, and vibrant orange, steel-plated gloves—the only nod to her mother's clan symbol.

Wearing the symbol, itself, on her clothes would be stupid. Why should she make it easier for enemies to recognize her identity? Aside from being the Fourth Hokage's daughter, she was the last of the Senju, excluding Tsunade-sama. And, of course, she was the Princess of Whirlpool—a kingdom that no longer existed. However, the Uzumaki legend lived on, and any village would kill to have her.

"They would love to help me repopulate my clan," Naruko said as she gathered her hair in her hands. It fell to her knees. However, unlike Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, she didn't ever leave it down while she was in uniform or sparring. Inu-sama had shown her how it could be used against her when she was four-years-old, and she had never forgotten the lesson. She had never forgotten anything Inu-sama taught her; all he wanted was for her to stay safe and alive.

After twisting her hair, and then rolling it into a bun, Naruko used five packs of poisoned senbon as hairpins to keep it in place. Inu-sama had told her when she was six that she should "always carry as many weapons with you as you can, and then find a way to hide more; you can never have too many weapons".

"Naru!" Her bedroom door flew open and smacked against the wall. "Good morning! Team assignments are today. Are you excited?" Her dad grinned down at her, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement and pride. His white cloak waved behind him as he strode into her room. "You're so adorable!" her dad said, before picking her up and spinning her around.

Naruko rolled her eyes, but didn't object to her dad's manhandling. He was usually in the office hours ago; she knew he had taken the morning off just to take her to the academy for team assignments. She didn't want to do anything to ruin that for him. "Morning, Dad," she replied.

"Naru! You called me 'Daddy'!" Her dad's voice was full of joy as he crushed her against his chest in a hug.

"I did not," she grumbled, cheek smushed against his vest.

"What was that, Naru?" her dad asked, arms tightening even more around her.

"Nothing, Dad." She put her hands against his vest and pushed away. After he set her back on the floor, a pout prominent on his face, she said, "I'll be late if we don't leave soon." She had never been late a day in her life. Inu-sama had taught her that shinobi should always, always be on time.

Her dad said, "I'll have you there in a yellow flash," and reached for her.

However, Naruko danced back so that he couldn't grab her. She couldn't leave the house yet; it wasn't allowed. Not until she passed Inu-sama's inspection. Just because her dad was home for once didn't mean that was going to change. Inu-sama had not failed to complete their ritual since he had started it when she was seven. Honestly, she could have been a Genin then, too. But Inu-sama had told her stories of Kakashi-nii, and how horrible it was to be a Genin that young. He had asked her to wait before entering the academy, and promised in turn that he would continue to teach her.

Inu-sama cared more for her than anyone else did, and he almost never asked her for anything. So she had obliged.

"Naru?" her dad asked, eyes narrowed, hands still stretched out for her.

Naruko picked up her dual weapons pouch and slid her belt through the loops, before hooking it around her waist. There, now she was ready to pass inspection. She turned from her father and walked over to stand before the largest window in her bedroom, hands folding across her chest. At the prearranged signal, Inu-sama appeared in her bedroom, the presence of his chakra soothing the last of her worries about the coming team assignments. It was almost impossible to worry or be afraid when Inu-sama was around, because she knew that he would never let anything happen to her; he would die first, and had come close to doing just that on more than one occasion.

"Naruko-sama." His voice was blank to everyone who didn't know him as well as she did; Naruko could hear the undercurrents of respect, affection, and tenderness.

Naruko turned around and beamed at him, ignoring the stunned and confused look on her father's face. Inu-sama knelt before her, his right arm folded across his chest in a salute, his fist over his heart. "Inu-sama." She didn't bother trying to hide the emotions in her voice. Other than her, he didn't have anyone. He had been her assigned bodyguard since she was born, and spent every day of his life within reach if she should need him or need protecting—except when he was in the hospital; she hated those times most, even if Weasel-san was the one watching her.

Inu-sama's glove-covered hands lightly grasped her ankle and lifted her left foot. He stared at the bottom of her sandal, nodded, and then repeated the inspection with her other foot. "Do you remember what I told you, Naruko-sama?" he asked. It was a silly question, really. He knew that she always remembered what he told her.

"Yes, Inu-sama. When boys get too close to me, or try anything inappropriate, I'll kick them, leave the imprint of the explosive tag seal on them, and then set it off," Naruko said, parroting the instructions. She had only ever had to do it once before, but she was ready to use it whenever it was necessary—even against people from Konoha. Every time that she could keep herself safe was one more time that Inu-sama couldn't get injured on her behalf.

He patted the top of her head. "Five packs of senbon today?"

Naruko nodded seriously. "Kakashi-nii warned me that my sensei is going to be easily excitable, and that threatening him might be the only way to keep him from constantly hugging me. So I laced some with poison and some with sedatives, so I can knock him out if he gets touchy-feely."

Amusement filled Inu-sama's voice as he said, "Good girl."

Pleased with the praise, Naruko closed the distance between them and hugged Inu-sama. He never objected when she hugged him, only silently hugged her in return. She knew he loved and craved hugs as much as she did, and she was the only person who could hug him, so she made sure to do it at least once a day. Naruko pressed a kiss to the cheek of his ANBU mask, and stared into the eyeholes, which showed only shadows. "I order you not to get injured today," she said solemnly.

Inu-sama bowed his head. "I'll do my best not to worry you, Naruko-sama."

"Good." She reluctantly let go and turned back toward her father, whose face was blanker than she had ever seen. Naruko glanced over her shoulder as Inu-sama stood. "Please remind Kakashi-nii that it's my turn to cook dinner tonight, and I promise I won't tell anyone that he came on time to something."

"I will," Inu-sama replied.

Naruko knew that he wouldn't have to tell anyone, because that reminder was for him, in a way. Inu-sama and Kakashi-nii were sort of the same person. Kakashi-nii was always a very powerful Kage Bunshin, though. He was a very famous ninja, and if he never appeared in public, citizens, enemies, and shinobi would be suspicious; no one could know that Hatake Kakashi was the Legendary ANBU Captain Inu.

Kakashi-nii was a fake, though. Kakashi-nii pretended to read the filthy novels her godfather Jiraiya wrote. He was late to everything, and made up horrible excuses, as if he were honoring his dead teammate Uchiha Obito. Inu-sama had told her the truth, though—Obito hadn't died on that long-ago mission; he had lived, and then returned to Konoha to rip the Kyuubi from her mother's stomach and set it on the village. It had taken the combined efforts of her dad and Inu-sama to kill him. Kakashi-nii was a mask of power, laziness, and perversity.

Inu-sama was a greater ninja than the fake Kakashi-nii could ever be, because Inu-sama protected Konoha. However, she didn't doubt that if it came down to protecting her or Konoha, she would always be more important to him. Inu-sama accepted that he had killed, as it were, the real Uchiha Obito. Then, to protect Konoha, he had been forced to kill his other teammate, Rin. And when Uchiha Obito, twisted by hatred and revenge, had attacked, Inu-sama had ended his life as well.

Since Inu-sama was always in uniform, though, he couldn't play with her. He could train her, keep her safe, and advise her, but that was it. So the Kage Bunshin that she called 'Kakashi-nii' allowed him to play with her, and let him have memories of love and affection and childish joy that she couldn't exactly share with him when he was working.

Naruko halted once she reached her dad, and then grabbed his hand. "You'll have me there in a yellow flash, right?" she asked teasingly, hating the blank look on his face. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but it was inevitable; the truth couldn't be hidden forever. Just as her father loved the village more than he loved her, she had come to love someone more than she loved him. Inu-sama placed her above all else; she would not shame him by offering him less in return, especially since she knew he had never before been first in anyone's life . . . not even his father's.

Her dad pasted a bright, cheerful smile on his face. She knew that it wasn't real, but she didn't say anything. What could she say? "Yes, Naru!" he declared, arms closing around her tightly. "I'll have you there in a yellow flash!"

They vanished in a streak of golden light, Inu-sama following quickly behind.

Squeals greeted their arrival at the academy, and Naruko groaned. Hearing her classmates babble about how attractive her dad was disturbed her more than enough. She didn't want to hear it from married women. _Married_ women. It disgusted her that they would act in such a manner. Once she committed herself to a man, she would never look at another with interest; that was the height of impropriety. But mostly, it was just cruel. She wouldn't marry unless she was truly in love; if she was truly in love, then no other man should hold the slightest hint of appeal.

Besides, her dad hadn't even been on a date since her mom died. Of his faults, disloyalty was not one of them. When Namikazes loved, they gave their entire heart, not keeping any of it for themselves. Rarely, if ever, did they remarry or recover from the loss of their spouse.

Her dad squatted down beside her, a gentle smile on his face. "You're growing up too fast, Naru. I didn't realize . . ." He bit his lower lip, and the women squealed again. Thankfully, they kept a respectful distance.

Naruko offered a reassuring smile. "There's no need to worry, Daddy," she said, giving him the title he most loved. The blinding grin on his face was worth saying the childish word. "Inu-sama has taught me well."

His laugh was bitter for just a moment, that she might have convinced herself she had imagined it if she were anyone else. "I don't doubt that, Naru," he said. A quizzical glint flashed through his blue eyes—eyes identical to her own—but he didn't voice whatever question was on his mind. "Have a good day, Naru. Do your best to get along with your teammates, okay?"

"Those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash," Naruko said.

Though he had never said it, Naruko knew Inu-sama thought the whole Kyuubi incident was his fault. If he hadn't abandoned Rin on that mission, if Obito hadn't 'died', if he hadn't been forced to kill Rin, if Obito hadn't snapped because of that, then Obito wouldn't have attacked Konoha, her mother would still be alive, and his team would be intact. At one point in time, Hatake Kakashi had abandoned his teammates; he had been _trash_. Naruko did her best daily to change his mind, because Inu-sama was as far from _trash_ as a shinobi could possibly get.

After kissing her father on the cheek, and locating Inu-sama's chakra signature to ensure he had caught up, Naruko spun on her heel and walked into the academy. Everyone who was in her way moved aside to let her pass, as they always had. It was a silent acknowledgement of her societal position, one that the clan heirs and heiresses also received.

Naruko wandered down the hallway to her classroom, and entered through the open door. The sound of Ino and Sakura fighting over Uchiha Sasuke three classrooms over made her wince. They acted like shameless fangirls, disparaging the images of real kunoichi; she couldn't wait until they grew out of that phase, which she had thankfully never gone through.

She hopped up the tiers and settled at her usual seat in the back row. Inu-sama tended to perch in the shadows in the back corner, and it was smartest to take the most strategic position in the room. With her back to the wall, she had the best view of the room. "Never let an enemy get behind you" was one of Inu-sama's favorite sayings. And though this room only had a Chuunin sensei and recent academy graduates, there was always the chance that someone wasn't who they seemed to be. Henge, after all, could be a powerful weapon if properly performed.

A boy with pale skin, lavender eyes, and long, brown hair claimed the seat next to her. "Good morning, Naruko-sama," Hyuuga Neji said.

"Good morning, Neji-san," Naruko answered, as she did every morning. Neji wasn't talkative, but he never failed to acknowledge her. Perhaps that was because he, his father, and his cousin Hinata had been granted refuge (been ordered to stay) at her home while her dad negotiated with some representatives from Cloud.

Before they could say anything else, Takara-sensei entered the room. She didn't take her eyes off the clipboard in her hand as she began reading the teams aloud. She had never been one for excess words or patronizing speeches. Naruko liked that about her. "Team Gai will be Hyuuga Neji, Namikaze Naruko, and Rock Lee."

Naruko breathed a sigh of relief as her fanboys and Neji's fangirls collapsed back in their seats with a pout. If her father had dared to place any of them on her team, then she would have used her first paycheck to get an apartment and move out.

"Yosh!" Rock Lee, who resembled Kakashi-nii's destined rival, leapt from the front row to the back, landing on top of her desk. Inu-sama twitched, but didn't step out of the shadows. The rest of the class ignored him, accustomed to his exuberance, as Takara-sensei continued reading the teams. "I am honored to work with you, Namikaze-sama, Hyuuga-sama! Our youth will shine brightly and—"

"Stop yelling, or you'll give Naruko-sama a headache," Neji interjected, eyes wide as he stared at Rock Lee. He wasn't as closed off as most of the Hyuuga, but he was very chivalrous, especially when it came to her and Hinata. She rather thought Neji figured it was his duty to protect her, since she was the Hokage's daughter.

"I'm sorry, Namikaze-sama. I didn't mean to . . ."

Naruko squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. Before this moment, she had never heard someone yell so quietly, or was that whisper so energetically? "We're going to be teammates, Rock-san. Please refer to me as Neji-san does." She would have let him use a more familiar honorific, but she knew it would displease Inu-sama. He warned her constantly about letting boys take liberties with her, and especially with her name. Her name, without an honorific, was very, very special.

Rock Lee somehow managed to bow to her while crouching on her desk. "Thank you for this honor, Naruko-sama, Neji-san." Neji's eyebrow twitched at the more familiar address, but he didn't complain. Rock Lee had only copied her, after all. "I would be most delighted if you called me 'Lee-kun'!" He grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

She didn't get a chance to respond before a green blur leaped into the room. Maito Gai stood with his legs apart, one hand propped on his hip, and the other rose in a thumbs up. His teeth shone brilliantly as he beamed at them, and a sunset genjutsu appeared behind him. "My beautiful, youthful students!" Gai hollered. "I have come to fold you in the arms of youth and teach you the paths of hard work!"

Naruko shuddered, buried her face in her hands, and muttered, "I don't know if five packs will be enough."

"What?" Neji asked, eyes wide with horror as he stared at their sensei.

"Nothing. Let's go, before he says something even more ridicu—"

"My beautiful, little students! Allow me to guide you on—"

Naruko tuned him out to the best of her abilities and trooped out the back door of the classroom, Neji trailing behind her, and Lee scampering after them. She felt bad for Inu-sama. She could only imagine how many horrifying memories he received each day from the Kage Bunshin he sent out to be Hatake Kakashi. After all, Gai was Kakashi-nii's self-proclaimed destined rival.

They made it outside just as Gai jumped from the classroom window and landed before them. Naruko walked over to the tree that she could feel Inu-sama's presence in and sat down, leaning against the trunk. Neji and Lee came and sat on either side of her.

Gai's gaze flickered to the highest branches of the tree, before shooting back to her. A grin split his face as he loped over to them. "I am Maito Gai, your new sensei. I like youth, springtime, training, taijutsu, my apprentice"—he beamed at Lee—"Konoha, and my rival. I dislike bullies, enemies of Konoha, and sadness. My dream is to make you into youthful, skilled, and powerful ninja."

"Yosh! Me next!" Lee sprang to his feet. "I am Rock Lee. I like youth, springtime, training, and Gai-sensei. I also dislike bullies and sadness. My dream is to become a genius of hard work, and prove that I can be a ninja without using ninjutsu."

Naruko tilted her head to the side and wondered if Lee was really Gai's son, hidden under another name for safety reasons. Their facial features were so similar that it wouldn't surprise her.

Neji turned to her when he spoke, as if he feared the youthfulness of Gai and Lee would blind him if he watched them any longer. "My name is Hyuuga Neji. I like my family and training. I dislike people who disrespect others. My dream is to be a successful shinobi."

"That is a good dream," Naruko replied. After all, a successful shinobi was either a live shinobi, or one who died for a good cause. It was high praise, indeed.

"Your turn, Naruko-sama!" Lee yelled.

She almost flinched at the volume. It would take a while to get used to his boisterousness. Hopefully, her eardrums wouldn't be destroyed in the process.

Naruko wasn't fond of speaking about herself. Likewise, she knew it was unwise to give out personal information, because it could then be used against her. So she weighed her words carefully before speaking. "My name is Namikaze Naruko." This was a fact. Everyone in the village knew that, and many people from other villages as well. Now it was time to be honest, but vague. "I like my dog. I _hate_"—she spat the word—"when my dog is hurt." An image of Inu-sama, splattered with blood, kunai sticking out of his back as he protected her, surfaced in her mind. She had to bite back the feeling of nausea. "My dream is to make sure my dog never feels lonely and always feels loved," she whispered.

Gai nodded in silent understanding as her teammates stared at her.

"I didn't know you had a dog, Naruko-sama," Neji said.

Lee rambled off a series of questions. "What kind of dog do you have, Naruko-sama? Where did you get him? Is he big? Small? Does he like it when you rub his tummy? Have you taught him to fetch yet? Can I pet him? What's his name?"

Naruko absently answered the questions in her head, laughing all the while. A royal guard dog. From her father, the Hokage. Big. She had never rubbed his tummy. He did fetch things for her sometimes. Absolutely not! Inu-sama.

A soft bark reached her ears, and Naruko turned her head to see Pakkun running across the academy grounds; Kakashi-nii followed behind him at a lethargic pace. Pakkun clambered into her lap and leaned up to lick her face. "Naru-sama, I missed you. You need to feel my paws now; they're even softer than before. I'm still the cutest, right?" The little pug lifted his paw and thrust it at her.

Laughing, Naruko rubbed his paw gently and adopted a serious mien. "They are softer than before, Pakkun." She petted him roughly, causing his wrinkles to wiggle. "You are the cutest," she agreed. Inu-sama was many things, but she would never call him 'cute'.

"This is your dog, Naruko-sama?" Neji asked.

Kakashi joined them at that moment and flapped his hand dismissively. "Maa, maa. Pakkun, you're supposed to be my ninken."

Pakkun snorted. "Naru-sama pets my paws and thinks I'm cute." Then he put his nose up in the air, like the snobbiest of the Uchiha, and sat on Naruko's thigh.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! I challenge you to—" Gai spoke, only to stop when Kakashi walked right past him as if he didn't exist and crouched before Naruko. "So hip, Kakashi!" Gai cheered.

Knowing what he wanted, Naruko set Pakkun on the ground, despite his grumbling, and climbed onto Kakashi's back. He stood in one fluid motion, settling her into their customary piggyback ride. Kakashi took three steps forward, Pakkun dogging his heels, and then paused when he was parallel to Gai. She couldn't see his face, but his tone of voice was the most serious she had ever heard him be as Kakashi. "Take care of her, Gai," Kakashi ordered.

"I will, Kakashi. I promise," Gai replied, voice just as low and grave.

Kakashi didn't thank Gai for the promise, but Naruko hadn't expected that of him. He didn't interact with many people, and he tended to show his gratitude, instead of speaking of it. Gai had probably just earned himself ten or so challenges against his eternal rival that wouldn't be carelessly brushed aside.

"We're meeting tomorrow morning at nine for the Genin exam, Naruko-san. Don't be late," Gai said.

Naruko's "I won't be" escaped her lips as Kakashi vaulted out of the academy walls and off to wherever he felt like taking her. Inu-sama's protective chakra radiated from Kakashi's body, and from behind her. Inu-sama was one of the most powerful ninja alive with his chakra evenly split between two bodies. She sometimes wondered how insanely powerful he would be if all his chakra were in his body alone—close to her dad, perhaps more.

Her thoughts drifted hazily, but she didn't exert the effort necessary to focus them. She was with Inu-sama and Kakashi. Only a suicidal fool would attempt to bother her now.

After what felt like hours, but surely couldn't have been that long, Kakashi finally spoke to her. "So, your dream is to make sure your dog never feels lonely and always feels loved?"

Naruko felt heat rush to her cheeks, but wouldn't deny her words. She would never take them back. That was her nindo. "Yes."

Kakashi's grip on her tightened, and his chakra hummed. "I think he'd like that." His voice sounded rough. "I think he would really appreciate that."

Naruko closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder blade. "Then I'll do my best to never let him down." She sighed. "I never want him to underestimate how important he is to me."

"Maa. How important is that, Naruko?" Kakashi asked. He dropped the honorific, as she had long since requested. Her name by itself was very, very special, and so was he.

The words almost wouldn't come; she was frightened that they might disturb or offend him. However, she could never bring herself to lie to Kakashi. He deserved the truth. "He's more important to me than the Hokage is," she said.

Silence reigned.


End file.
